Complete Darkness
by skywalker1
Summary: imagine Ganondorf had the master sword, and the ocarina of time, what would happen? Zelda, Rauru and Ganon have teamed up...how will Link stop them this time?
1.

Chapter 2: The Bounty Hunter note: * represents thoughts () are actions.  
  
Scene: Link and Rini have just been left alone by Meki, who has ridden out to warn Termina of Ganondorf's growing power.  
  
Rini: Well, this looks like our hardest puzzle yet, wouldn't you say? (they begin the maze of frustrations.)  
  
Link: the water temple? The hardest? You have no idea what you're getting into. *neither do I anymore...*  
  
(The two are silent for a long time, battling enemies and solving puzzles, until Rini speaks the thing that has been troubling her mind.) Rini: Did you love her? (Link stops in his tracks, his blood frozen in his startled veins. He turns around slowly, as if every move hurt him.)  
  
Link: (too startled to tell white lies.) There was a time when I thought I did.  
  
Rini: (softly.) What happened? (They continue on their quest.)  
  
Link: In my mind, back when I was sixteen, Zelda seemed to be the most beautiful thing I'd seen in my life. It occured to me after the first Ocarina of Time that it was meant for us to be together. All those scenes in the clouds... the happiness I went through whenever I saw her. And then.... (He chokes back, then looks disgusted.) One day, I believed that I was so in love with Zelda I was going to propose to her. And I was, I had the ring in my pocket.  
  
Rini:What happened to that?  
  
Link: I went over to the castle that day, as she was having a party. I tried to get to speak to her alone, but she was too busy with arrangements to talk at the moment. I rethought what I was doing, and right when I was going to talk to her, something told me to wait.So I waited, unsure of myself. The day wore on, and throughout it, Zelda displayed her true self. Whenever she didn't get what she wanted, she would wail and scream and pound her fists on innocent people. She was whiny, bossy, it was disgusting!  
  
Rini: (making a face.) She always seemed so regal to me.  
  
Link: (hitting a crystal switch.) She does that to seem that way to people she doesn't know, and she's damn good at it too. I still can't believe I fell for it! (they run to the chest with the compass in it.)  
  
Rini: (opening the chest and pocketing the compass.) That must be frustrating.  
  
Link: It got worse. To top it all off, she's fickle too! She had hit on me sooo badling in between scenes I thought she loved me! It turns out I had taken my cousin Quatre Raberba Winner and Saria to Zelda's party. As soon as she saw Quatre, she practically melted all over him! With his good manners and charm, she lapped it all up, and then , when Quatre's friends showed up, she did the same thing. Heero pointed a gun to her head and said: "get away from me." Duo ran in fright, Trowa didn't say anything, and Wufei called her a stupid pathetic woman. Quatre was not pleased with her at all, he told me after the party, when I threw the ring in the moat.  
  
Rini: Gee, I guess my sister Essie was right about her. A "spoiled selfish little brat who's never looked up and lived!"  
  
Link: you're right about that. When I see her now, her face seems pale, her nose upturned, her eyes red from bawling to her father.  
  
Rini: I'm guessing you got kinda turned off from her type then.  
  
Link: You bet I did! (reaching Dark Link's chamber.) Now I can't stand blondes! (He makes a face. Rini smiles to herself unknowingly, her head spinning. She runs her fingers through one of her dark brown curls as they enter the mini boss's chamber.)  
  
Rini: (snapping out of her trance.) So what's this place?  
  
Link: (his mind far away.) Dark Link's chamber. I must face myself. You've got to sit this one out.  
  
Rini: I don't think so. (She follows him to where he met Dark Link last time, only to be met with a shadow of herself, unmasked, clad in Gerudo dress and armed with her familiar saber.) Whaa? Hey Link, looks like I'll be kept busy while you're at it!  
  
Link: (looking over.) Good luck!  
  
Rini: Thanks! You too! You'll need it!  
  
Link: (dodging a blow.) Hey, is yours not wearing your mask? (Rini takes a second look at her foe and gasps.)  
  
Rini: NO! no no... She's wearing it! (tosses shadow a piece of black cloth.) Put it on! Even if you're my enemy, you're still a fugitive!(amazingly, the shadow obeys, but as soon as it does, Rini attacks it, only to get a mirror-like parry. On the other side of the illusion, Link is using the megaton hammer against Dark Link. He defeats Dark Link quickly and efficiently.) Link: Haha! I finished before you did! That's two better kills than you on this temple!  
  
Rini: Oh shut up! (she rolls to the side as her enemy repeats a hit she tried to score earlier.) I could use some help you know!  
  
Link: Nah, I don't think I will...  
  
Rini: (Getting hit.) Liiink! aargh!  
  
Link: This is your dark side, not mine, I can't interfere. (Rini flips over her dark self and quickly slashes from behind, unfortunately, Dark Rini is as crafty as her sister, and the black saber cuts just above the knee.)  
  
Rini: (yelps.) Are you sure?! YAAAAAAAH!! (She excutes a frenzy of attacks, jumping and flipping, crossing her saber over her head and ending with an Anakin Skywalker-like stance over what remains of Dark Rini.)  
  
Link: See, I told you it was possible. (He gives her a cocky smirk and they get the longshot, well, at least Link does.)  
  
Rini: How far to the boss?  
  
Link: Morpha's real close now, we just need to longshot up there and get through the room that leads to the boss door.  
  
Rini: How are we going to do that? There's only one longshot.  
  
Link: You can use the hookshot.  
  
Rini: but the hookshot doesn't go that far, besides, I dunno how to use those things.  
  
Link: Okay then, we'll do this my way. (Link takes out the longshot, grabs Rini by the waist, and they pull slowly up towards the doorway. Link tries to shut out the images fluttering 'round his head as Rini holds tight to him, she is trying to do the same, the ride seems endless, and when they reach the top the awkward moment is over.)  
  
Rini: (breathlessly.) Well, I guess that worked.  
  
Link: (unfocused.) yeah... (They make their way to Morpha's chamber. When the battle starts, they go to separate ends of the room and take on individual tentacles of the monster. On Link's side, he's doing his classic jumps and spins, using the longshot on the nucleus and slashing quickly with his sword. Opposite Link is Rini, using the wolf tactic of hit and run, clip and jump away, and the Gerudo spin attack. Finally, when the nightmare is over, and they are both seriously hurt and gasping for air, Ruto appears.)  
  
Ruto: Well, good job Link, here, take this medallion as a token of my gratitude. (Link gets the water medallion.) And...just remember, even if you think otherwise now, I know you still love me, so I'll always love you!  
  
Link: (sighing.) I guess there's no getting rid of you, eh Ruto?  
  
Ruto: (jumping for joy.) of course not dear Linky-poo!!! Oh! (fading away.) And about the Gerudo, I'll get her someday!!! (Ruto fades away.)  
  
Link: well, at least we got rid of her...Now its off to Gerudo Valley! My favorite part of the game! (Rini smiles, happy to be on her way home again *Oh boy, how am I going to explain this situation to mom and sis?* Link runs past her to Epona. *haah...(bliss.)hey, wait! ugh...this feeling, when he runs by laughing, he sends this warm feeling through me...* She tries to shake off the feeling as she mounts Haku and rides the short distance to her homeland.)  
  
Hey, I couldn't help myself! Gotta put some kind of mixed feelings in this fic. By the way, this isn't a self insertion, Rini is an idea from a glitch I saw in Ocarina of Time. In the story, she's a runaway Gerudo who was supposed to be part of a ceremony for getting an assassin partner in crime, but she ran away...anyway, tell me what you think! In the next chapter we'll switch to what's going on in Hyrule castle! 


	2. the meeting

Chapter one: Secrets in the dark, revealed.  
  
(Scene: Link and Rini are just reaching Zora's Domain. As they step in, Rini is astonished by the ice, which she has never seen before.) *Rini is a lone Gerudo in a black mask with waist-length curly hair, dressed like a Kokiri.  
  
Rini: Wow...its, so weird... (Link continues on without a word, he never really was partial to Zora's Domain. They run past the frozen king and Rini follows Link into the ice cavern.)  
  
Link: Ok, stay close, and watch your step, icicles fall on people. (An icicle hits him.) Damn it! Every single time! (Wipes blood away. Rini giggles somewhat, until she gets hit.)  
  
Rini: Ouch! That really does hurt!  
  
Link: No kidding! laughing when someone gets hurt, whats wrong with Hyrule these days? aargh! (slips and is frozen by one of the icebreath people.) mmmmph! MmMMmmmph!!! YAAAAAAAAAH!!!OW! (They go through the rest of the cave, and after beating the white wolfos at the end, are both sporting cuts and bruises. Shiek appears.)  
  
Shiek: We meet again Link...I could not save all of the Zora, excepting the princess, who went to try her luck with Morpha. The rest are all under this thick ice sheet. I am sure Ruto has not forgotten your vow Link. (Link sweatdrops and Rini laughs, everyone in Hyrule has heard that story.) Do not rush off to the temple, You cannot breathe underwater, but here is the melody that will bring back memories of love, the Serenade, of Water. (teaches them Serenade and disappears. Rini finds a pair of metal boots, like the iron boots, but thinner, made for women. Link gets the iron boots, and they go back to King Zora. At the site, Link unfreezes him and the fat fish gives them both zora tunics.)  
  
King Zora: And bring back my sweet darling beloved daughter!  
  
Link: Okay already! sheesh, don't go postal on me!  
  
Rini: quit being so formal Link! Hey Fatty! (King Zora is enraged and begins to chase her. Only problem is, he weighs ten times as much as Darunia, so he moves like molasses. Rini sticks out her tongue like a little kid and teases him.)  
  
Link: Er, Rini,we'd better leave, he has powerful friends.  
  
Rini: Like who? Jabba the Hutt? wahahahhahaha!!!!  
  
Link: No, really... I think we should leave. (grabs her arm and runs away as a pink light surrounds King Zora.)  
  
Rini: Why'd you do that? I was having fun!  
  
Link: No time to explain now, we have to warp, and fast! (They warp to Lake Hylia just as they hear the sound of glass shattering.)  
  
(scene: Lake Hylia, the water is all gone, and so are the heros' patience. They slide down to the entrance to the water temple using the iron boots.)  
  
Rini: (sliding.) So what's with King Zora?  
  
Link: Well, I won't go into it much, its a long story, but basically, he can change into any other fat animal he wants if aggravated enough. His favorites are currently Biggoron and large dragons.  
  
Rini: ah, so I must have made him pretty mad then huh? (laughing.)  
  
Link: I'll say, the fish was pretty pissed off. You could've been hurt though, I'm glad we got out in time. (Link lands and looks away as Rini contemplates the seriousness and care that he put in those last few words.)  
  
Rini: Thank you.  
  
Link: (looks away.) No trouble at all. (They enter the temple and meet Ruto in the lower area, but she's not where she usually is, she's arguing with a water nymph with blue eyes and locks to match.)  
  
Ruto: I told you! Ganondorf's got the Ocarina of Time! The Master Sword too! We're all DOOMED!  
  
Water Nymph: Link has them you stupid fish!  
  
Ruto: stupid fish?! Meyuki! How dare you, you, pathetic excuse for a sorceress of ice!  
  
Meki: I'll prove it! Theres Link! (Ruto's three eyes grow wide as she sees Link and Rini standing in front of her.)  
  
Ruto: LINKY!!!!! (She runs and squeezes him in a zora hug. Then begins her usual speech, but when she spots Rini she nearly faints.) Link! WHO, IS THAT?  
  
Link: er, I uh, heh, see its a long story... (Ruto is ready to explode.)  
  
Ruto: You've been cheating on me haven't you? You have betrayed our love haven't you? answer me!  
  
Link: No! wait! I mean, I (His face shows a brief glimmer of hope.) I'm sorry Ruto, I've betrayed what used to be sacred to me.And I am sorry Ruto, I really am, but I changed a lot over these seven years, and I forgot all about us. So I, I-  
  
Ruto: You ran off with HER!!! (points a finger at Rini and runs off crying.)  
  
Meki: Sorry about that, its my cousin, she has terrible mood swings. Anyway, as I was saying, the Ocarina you have is not the Ocarina of Time. And neither is your sword. Ganon got them both the day you warped by sheer luck.  
  
Link: impossible! (Takes out sword and holds it up.) This is the blade!  
  
Meki: (her expression saddens.) Look here, (pointing to a crease in the steel.) That is not the steel used in the sword, but iron. The funny little cuts in the side give it away. This was the one you pulled, correct?  
  
Link: yes, seven years ago I yanked it out of the pedestal of time, and I had the ocarina in my hat.  
  
Meki: Then this was a decoy made especially for you to open the doorway, and the ocarina, that must be a fake too. (she takes the ocarina and holds it out in front of her.) Yield to me the secrecy you posess! (blue light tranforms the ocarina into Saria's ocarina.)  
  
Rini: Do you think Zelda and Rauru were involved?  
  
Meki: they must be, because last time they helped you this way. Zelda would have taken Saria's ocarina from Link, then painted it and threw it to him later. Rauru can easily replace the master sword by putting a spell on this sword to make the pedestal accept it, then after Link was knocked out, given the real sword to Ganondorf. With this power he is unstoppable. Zelda has the triforce of wisdom, and Rauru is the most powerful sage. I fear there is little hope for Hyrule now.  
  
Link: Ganondorf doesn't have the triforce of courage. And as long as we're alive, he won't get it!  
  
Rini: How do you plan to defeat him then?  
  
Link: If the power of the sages fails, we still have Termina! We can unite all of the tribes, the Termanians, Hylians, sages, and giants to form an army, which can counter Ganondorf and his minions!  
  
Meki: great idea, but wouldn't you have to go through Majora's mask?  
  
Link: no, we could just call on the people and the giants, if we had a messenger. In the mean time Rini and I will awaken Ruto and Nabooru.  
  
Rini: Nabooru? My mother isn't a sage, is she? (Link explains.) Oh! she never told me that!  
  
Meki: Its settled then, I'll take my sister the fire nymph Sami with me to get Termina on its toes. Good luck to you on your quest, and I'll meet you at the desert collussus! Norohiem menten! Salaam requisuis! (Meki whispers the words to her horse, and rides away.)  
  
  
  
Well, its a start, eh? I'll add some twists and all, but I'm welcome to ideas! Please tell me what you think!  
  
~skywalker~ 


	3. the water temple

Chapter 2: The Bounty Hunter note: * represents thoughts () are actions.  
  
Scene: Link and Rini have just been left alone by Meki, who has ridden out to warn Termina of Ganondorf's growing power.  
  
Rini: Well, this looks like our hardest puzzle yet, wouldn't you say? (they begin the maze of frustrations.)  
  
Link: the water temple? The hardest? You have no idea what you're getting into. *neither do I anymore...*  
  
(The two are silent for a long time, battling enemies and solving puzzles, until Rini speaks the thing that has been troubling her mind.) Rini: Did you love her? (Link stops in his tracks, his blood frozen in his startled veins. He turns around slowly, as if every move hurt him.)  
  
Link: (too startled to tell white lies.) There was a time when I thought I did.  
  
Rini: (softly.) What happened? (They continue on their quest.)  
  
Link: In my mind, back when I was sixteen, Zelda seemed to be the most beautiful thing I'd seen in my life. It occured to me after the first Ocarina of Time that it was meant for us to be together. All those scenes in the clouds... the happiness I went through whenever I saw her. And then.... (He chokes back, then looks disgusted.) One day, I believed that I was so in love with Zelda I was going to propose to her. And I was, I had the ring in my pocket.  
  
Rini:What happened to that?  
  
Link: I went over to the castle that day, as she was having a party. I tried to get to speak to her alone, but she was too busy with arrangements to talk at the moment. I rethought what I was doing, and right when I was going to talk to her, something told me to wait.So I waited, unsure of myself. The day wore on, and throughout it, Zelda displayed her true self. Whenever she didn't get what she wanted, she would wail and scream and pound her fists on innocent people. She was whiny, bossy, it was disgusting!  
  
Rini: (making a face.) She always seemed so regal to me.  
  
Link: (hitting a crystal switch.) She does that to seem that way to people she doesn't know, and she's damn good at it too. I still can't believe I fell for it! (they run to the chest with the compass in it.)  
  
Rini: (opening the chest and pocketing the compass.) That must be frustrating.  
  
Link: It got worse. To top it all off, she's fickle too! She had hit on me sooo badling in between scenes I thought she loved me! It turns out I had taken my cousin Quatre Raberba Winner and Saria to Zelda's party. As soon as she saw Quatre, she practically melted all over him! With his good manners and charm, she lapped it all up, and then , when Quatre's friends showed up, she did the same thing. Heero pointed a gun to her head and said: "get away from me." Duo ran in fright, Trowa didn't say anything, and Wufei called her a stupid pathetic woman. Quatre was not pleased with her at all, he told me after the party, when I threw the ring in the moat.  
  
Rini: Gee, I guess my sister Essie was right about her. A "spoiled selfish little brat who's never looked up and lived!"  
  
Link: you're right about that. When I see her now, her face seems pale, her nose upturned, her eyes red from bawling to her father.  
  
Rini: I'm guessing you got kinda turned off from her type then.  
  
Link: You bet I did! (reaching Dark Link's chamber.) Now I can't stand blondes! (He makes a face. Rini smiles to herself unknowingly, her head spinning. She runs her fingers through one of her dark brown curls as they enter the mini boss's chamber.)  
  
Rini: (snapping out of her trance.) So what's this place?  
  
Link: (his mind far away.) Dark Link's chamber. I must face myself. You've got to sit this one out.  
  
Rini: I don't think so. (She follows him to where he met Dark Link last time, only to be met with a shadow of herself, unmasked, clad in Gerudo dress and armed with her familiar saber.) Whaa? Hey Link, looks like I'll be kept busy while you're at it!  
  
Link: (looking over.) Good luck!  
  
Rini: Thanks! You too! You'll need it!  
  
Link: (dodging a blow.) Hey, is yours not wearing your mask? (Rini takes a second look at her foe and gasps.)  
  
Rini: NO! no no... She's wearing it! (tosses shadow a piece of black cloth.) Put it on! Even if you're my enemy, you're still a fugitive!(amazingly, the shadow obeys, but as soon as it does, Rini attacks it, only to get a mirror-like parry. On the other side of the illusion, Link is using the megaton hammer against Dark Link. He defeats Dark Link quickly and efficiently.) Link: Haha! I finished before you did! That's two better kills than you on this temple!  
  
Rini: Oh shut up! (she rolls to the side as her enemy repeats a hit she tried to score earlier.) I could use some help you know!  
  
Link: Nah, I don't think I will...  
  
Rini: (Getting hit.) Liiink! aargh!  
  
Link: This is your dark side, not mine, I can't interfere. (Rini flips over her dark self and quickly slashes from behind, unfortunately, Dark Rini is as crafty as her sister, and the black saber cuts just above the knee.)  
  
Rini: (yelps.) Are you sure?! YAAAAAAAH!! (She excutes a frenzy of attacks, jumping and flipping, crossing her saber over her head and ending with an Anakin Skywalker-like stance over what remains of Dark Rini.)  
  
Link: See, I told you it was possible. (He gives her a cocky smirk and they get the longshot, well, at least Link does.)  
  
Rini: How far to the boss?  
  
Link: Morpha's real close now, we just need to longshot up there and get through the room that leads to the boss door.  
  
Rini: How are we going to do that? There's only one longshot.  
  
Link: You can use the hookshot.  
  
Rini: but the hookshot doesn't go that far, besides, I dunno how to use those things.  
  
Link: Okay then, we'll do this my way. (Link takes out the longshot, grabs Rini by the waist, and they pull slowly up towards the doorway. Link tries to shut out the images fluttering 'round his head as Rini holds tight to him, she is trying to do the same, the ride seems endless, and when they reach the top the awkward moment is over.)  
  
Rini: (breathlessly.) Well, I guess that worked.  
  
Link: (unfocused.) yeah... (They make their way to Morpha's chamber. When the battle starts, they go to separate ends of the room and take on individual tentacles of the monster. On Link's side, he's doing his classic jumps and spins, using the longshot on the nucleus and slashing quickly with his sword. Opposite Link is Rini, using the wolf tactic of hit and run, clip and jump away, and the Gerudo spin attack. Finally, when the nightmare is over, and they are both seriously hurt and gasping for air, Ruto appears.)  
  
Ruto: Well, good job Link, here, take this medallion as a token of my gratitude. (Link gets the water medallion.) And...just remember, even if you think otherwise now, I know you still love me, so I'll always love you!  
  
Link: (sighing.) I guess there's no getting rid of you, eh Ruto?  
  
Ruto: (jumping for joy.) of course not dear Linky-poo!!! Oh! (fading away.) And about the Gerudo, I'll get her someday!!! (Ruto fades away.)  
  
Link: well, at least we got rid of her...Now its off to Gerudo Valley! My favorite part of the game! (Rini smiles, happy to be on her way home again *Oh boy, how am I going to explain this situation to mom and sis?* Link runs past her to Epona. *haah...(bliss.)hey, wait! ugh...this feeling, when he runs by laughing, he sends this warm feeling through me...* She tries to shake off the feeling as she mounts Haku and rides the short distance to her homeland.)  
  
Hey, I couldn't help myself! Gotta put some kind of mixed feelings in this fic. By the way, this isn't a self insertion, Rini is an idea from a glitch I saw in Ocarina of Time. In the story, she's a runaway Gerudo who was supposed to be part of a ceremony for getting an assassin partner in crime, but she ran away...anyway, tell me what you think! In the next chapter we'll switch to what's going on in Hyrule castle! 


End file.
